


Fun and Passion

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I own nothing but my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: When Bunnymund is tasked with telling Sophie a story to get her to sleep while waiting for Sandman, he finds the smallest inspiration right outside the window. With a little help from Tooth and her memories.





	Fun and Passion

When Bunnymund first became the Guardian of Hope, and the Easter Bunny; he never thought putting a child to sleep would be in his job description. Because it wasn't. But Jack had to work, and Sandy was running a tad behind; so he had to at least get some of the kids to sleep. One of them being Sophie, who, according to Jack since he did spend a lot of time with Jamie and Sophie, was having a hard time going to bed due to a certain Boogeyman making a reappearance. A simple fix once he got her a nightlight, and brought her a toy bunny from North's shop. But even then she was having trouble going to bed.

"What can I do to get you to sleep, ankle biter?" he asked, glancing out the window to see that Jack was not working, he was laying on the roof of the house across the street with Juliana, who was a summer sprite, and the right hand woman to Ember, the main spirit of summer.

"Story time, story time," Sophie said, wanting Bunnymund to tell her a story, and bringing his attention away from the window

"Alright, alright," he said, going to get her a story book; only for her to latch onto his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Story," she said.

"What are you-" he started before it clicked in his head that Sophie wanted _him_ to make up a story, rather than read her a book. "Oh...Well..."

Trying to think of a story, he looked back out the window to where Jack and Juliana were, and remembered Tooth accidentally showing him the memories of someone that Jack had known when he was still alive; the memories catching Jack with a girl who was dressed much nicer than he was, the two of them laying in the forest, looking up at the sun as it poked through the canopies of the trees, and the occasional passing cloud. And then he got an idea.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story," he said to Sophie. "It's called the Princess and Peasant."

Seeing her clap her hands excitedly, Bunny sat down next to her on her bed so he was a bit more comfortable, and used the same exact line from any fairytale ever.

"Once upon a time..."


End file.
